generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Morgan
Jason Morgan is currently still working for the organization and running it since Sonny's departure. He is married to wife, Brooke Spencer and has two daughters, Madi Morgan and Ali Morgan who has been seen being hard on, Madi in earlier seasons for wanting to pursue music and Ali for getting pregnant as a sophomore and that for a while he and Brooke thought she could have been Franco's. He and his family currently reside in the penthouse he is notoriously known for living in. Madi recently moved out and to New York City for her music career. Early Life Jason was conceived out of his father, Alan Quartermaine's (Stuart Damon), affair with Susan Moore (Gail Ramsey). Jason was born on September 14, 198134 at Our Lady of Mercy Hospital in New York City.35 When Jason was born, Alan supported him financially, but was fighting for custody of his other son. Jason lived with his mother and Scott Baldwin (Kin Shriner) up until her death, upon which he lived with Susan's aunt - Alice Grant (Lieux Dressler). Then he moved into theQuartermaine mansion with Alan and Monica. Jason and A.J. were sent off to boarding school as children. In December 1991, Jason was aged several years, re-establishing his birth year as 1974. General Hospital When a newly SORASed Jason and older brother A.J. return to town, Jason, who is a successful student and athlete, is treated as the family favorite while A.J. is failing and dealing with alcoholism. Jason has relationships with Karen Wexler, Brenda Barrett, Robin Scorpio and Keesha Ward. Jason supports Monica through her health crisis with breast cancer and adores his adoptive sister, Emily Quartermaine. In December 1995, an intoxicated A.J. runs his car into a tree. Jason, who was attempting to stop A.J. from driving, is in the passenger seat and hits his head on a large boulder after being ejected from the car. Jason suffers brain injuries that result in total memory loss.37 Upon waking up from his coma, Jason had no recollection of his past and resented all of the Quartermaines except his grandmother Lila Quartermaine and sister Emily. His personality drastically changes. Jason eventually turns his back on his family, and changes his surname to Morgan,37 Lila's maiden name. Jason meets Robin again on a bridge and they begin a friendship which turns into a romantic relationship. Robin encouraged Jason to develop relationships with Lila, Emily, and Monica, and he stood by Robin at the Nurses Ball, where she shares with Port Charles for the first time that she is HIV positive. Robin leaves for college at Yale University and Jason asks her friend Sonny Corinthos for a job. His loyalty and hard work impress Sonny. Jason becomes Sonny's personal enforcer in his mob business. Robin returns in 1997 and was with Jason when he was shot for the first time by the Tin Man. Jason was operated on and saved. Robin begged Jason to leave his dangerous life behind. When Jason refused Robin begged Sonny to fire Jason. Initially hesitant, Sonny finally relented. Jason was infuriated when Sonny told him he was fired, and knew Robin was to blame. He and Robin broke up, and Robin made plans to leave town again. Jason met Robin on the bridge, and they said a last goodbye. To help Carly Benson, Jason pretends to be the father of her baby. After the baby's birth, Carly develops postpartum depression and leaves town. Robin returns to Port Charles and Jason confesses that the child is A.J.'s. Jason and Michael bond with Robin during Carly's absence. Dr. Tony Jones kidnaps Michael and Robin. Jason eventually rescues them both. At trial, Carly shoots Tony in a moment of temporary insanity and is remanded to a mental facility. In Carly's absence, Jason and Robin reunite. After Robin is almost killed in an explosion, Jason leaves the mob. Carly is released from the hospital, which puts a strain on Jason and Robin's relationship. Robin tells A.J. that he is Michael's father, and Jason temporarily loses custody of Michael. A.J. and Carly marry, and a judge awards joint custody to Jason, A.J. and Carly. Jason fears his hatred of A.J. will hurt Michael and signs away all rights, however he remains an integral part of Michael's life. Jason later comforts Elizabeth Webber over the supposed death of her boyfriend, Lucky Spencer. Carly misunderstands their relationship and sleeps with Sonny. Jason is unable to deal with the betrayal of Sonny and Carly, and leaves town. Jason and Elizabeth are later romantically drawn to each other, but a relationship is never established. Jason is forced to protect Sonny's sister, Courtney Matthews, when she is being stalked by A.J. Jason and Courtney begin a relationship and keep it secret. After Luis Alcazar is murdered, Brenda and Jason become prime suspects and are forced to wed to avoid testifying. They divorce soon after, and Sonny discovers Courtney and Jason's affair. Sonny eventually gives his approval to the couple and they become engaged. On the night of their wedding, Carly is kidnapped. Courtney is pregnant, but loses the baby when trying to escape from Lorenzo Alcazar. Eventually, she and Jason marry in France, but due to the mob lifestyle, they eventually divorce. Jason and Sam McCall are arrested for aiding and abetting Sonny. Jason discovers that Sonny and Sam are having an affair and that Sam is pregnant with Sonny's child. He pretends to be the father of Sam's baby. Sonny and Sam's daughter is stillborn and Jason helps Sam cope with the loss. Jason and Sam eventually fall in love and start a relationship. When all three of Sonny's children are kidnapped, Jason and Sam rescue them. When Jason loses his memory, he and Sam move to Hawaii. Sam convinces Jason to go on an experimental drug that Robin finds, that would help him regain his memory. The drug works but causes a brain aneurysm. They moved back to Hawaii where they plan to spend the last days of Jason's life. Although Jason initially refuses, Robin and Patrick Drake operate on him and save his life. When Sam is shot dies, Sam's mother Alexis Davis blames him before hiring Brooke Spencer to find out who did it. In the Series Season 1 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect 1.10 Get Out Alive 1.12 Fire In My Eyes Season 2 2.02 The Worst Part 2.04 Cry For Help 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies 2.11 Anywhere But Here 2.12 Going Through Changes 2.13 Until Your Mine 2.17 Believe In Me Season 3 3.06 The Sound Of Madness 3.11 Keep Holding On 3.17 Spit You Out 3.18 World Around Me 3.19 In Fate's Hands Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive 4.02 Just Hold On and We'll Make It Through 4.03 The Approaching Curve 4.05 Work It Out 4.16 Why Don't You Love ME Season 5 5.06 Everybody Hurts 5.08 All I Wanted 5.09 All I Need To Be 5.15 What I've Done Season 6 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless 6.05 Story of My Life 6.09 Cross The Line 6.11 Now or Never 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye 6.16 Heart On The Floor Season 7 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not 7.11 Loyalty At It's Best 7.12 Thanks For The Memories 7.18 The Good Left Undone 7.19 All I Want Is Everything Season 8 8.01 Prayer For The Regugee 8.02 Audience of One 8.04 Together Again 8.07 Something New 8.11 Let It Go 8.15 Call Me When Your Sober 8.18 World of Chances Season 9 9.01 Tragic Endings and Blissful Beginnings 9.02 I'm Going Mobile 9.03 I've Become So Numb 9.10 On My Own Season 10 10.19 Caught Like A Fly Season 11 11.03 Long Live Us 11.10 Stand Amid The Roar 11.19 We'll Be A Dream